Surprise!
by hmego
Summary: A fic about Heat and Frida. Couplings? *evil smile* We'll see...


Surprise!  
by Hazirah M  
(A Bust A Move/Groove (2) fanfic) 

-----  
Surprise! A HeatxFrida fanfic! (...Almost...) ^^;; Enjoy!  
----- 

Frida and Heat were arguing as they awaited orders from the photographer. Actually, the photographer was already yelling her head off at the two to listen to her, but the pair was oblivious.  
"You are such a flirt," Frida said to Heat half-disgustedly and half-admiringly.   
"Don't call me a flirt" was Heat's reply.   
"What else do you want me to call you? A trilf?"   
Heat took off his hat and shoved the letter F on it into Frida's face. "Here. Look. F. Don't you ever call me that?"   
"What, F?"   
Silence followed.   
Heat raised his eyebrow at Frida. "Lame joke. The reader's not laughing."   
"Well, what DO you want me to call you?"   
"FIREBOY!" Heat practically screamed, although to everyone listening the photographer's shouts were much louder. "YOU NEVER CALL ME FIREBOY!"   
"OHHH SHADDUP!" yelled the photographer at the two. "I'LL JUST TAKE A FEW PICTURES THEN I'LL BE OFF AND YOU CAN GO ON WITH YOUR CHILDISH BICKERING!"   
"Why didn't I think of that?" Frida mused.   
Heat shrugged, then he posed for a picture with Frida. He put an arm around her shoulder and she leaned against him. They waited for the photographer to take the photo.   
And waited.   
And waited.   
"I can't do it now," the photographer sobbed into some guy's shoulder. "I'm too furious to snap up a perfect picture."   
"There, there, PG," the guy comforted the photographer. "Why don't you get yourself a cup of coffee to calm down? Then you can come back and take these idiots' pictures and be off."   
"That sounds great," PG the photographer whispered appreciatively. "But I don't drink coffee. Do you have ice lemon tea?"   
"Yep."   
"I'm game. Show me where and I'll be back."   
"Right there." The guy pointed out the door of the studio. "There's a café somewhere down the street. Real cheap too. You DO have money, don't you?"   
"Yes." PG looked less sad now and little bit insulted.   
"Fine. See you." 

Frida and Heat, unaware yet again of the going-ons other than that of PG leaving the studio, were now discussing Heat's love life.   
"You'll never go out with me again, will you?" Frida asked Heat.   
"Heck, I thought you'd sworn me off forever."   
"I can change."   
"Or maybe you just can't get yourself a date."   
Frida narrowed her eyes at Heat's correct guess. "Whatever," she growled. "But you are such a flirt."   
"I SAID not to call me a flirt."   
"Yeah, yeah." Frida looked down at her bandaged feet. "Weren't you flirting with Shorty the day of the competition?"   
"Shorty?!"   
"And Pinky."   
"Pinky?!"   
"And Kitty-N."   
"Kitty?!"   
"And Kelly."   
"Kelly?!"   
"Hey," Frida realized, "they all have the letter Y in their names!"   
Heat didn't answer for a while. "Uh, what was your first question?"   
"That would be 'You'll never go out with me again, will you?', wasn't it?"   
Heat sighed. Then he sent Frida an evil grin. "You still love me, don't you?"   
Frida gaped at Heat, dumbfounded. "Did... did you just say... the L-word?"   
"I'm right, aren't I?"   
Frida opened and closed her mouth, which reminded Heat of a goldfish he once had.   
"Well?"   
"I NEVER SAID I LOVED YOU!"   
Heat paused in thought, then he spoke. "Neither did I. What are we talking about, anyway?"   
Frida sighed this time and stood up, noticing PG making her way back to her photographic equipment. "It doesn't matter."   
"But you still love me?"   
"DON'T START THAT ALL OVER AGAIN!" Frida screeched, scaring PG two sevenths to death.   
Get it? 'Half to death'... 'two sevenths to death'... please, laugh!   
Ahhhh... never mind.   
"You're saying you don't love me?" Heat persisted.   
"Idiot."   
"You're not answering my question."   
"You never answered MY first question."   
"What was your first question?"   
"That would be 'You'll never go out with me again, will you?'"   
Heat didn't answer. He was trying to remember how long Frida's feet had been bandaged.   
No, Frida didn't have her mallet with her. She wished she did, though. 

"How can it be THIS hard to take a few lousy photos for a few lousy posters describing a lousy dancing tournament?" PG complained to some guy (different from that other one) as they watched Frida trying to make up an excuse to leave the studio to go home and get her mallet. (... They could tell what she wanted to do from her body language... as well as experience from the many other times she'd done that...)   
"You're not the only one who thinks so about their job," the guy replied, wondering if Frida would come up with a good enough excuse this time around.   
"Ergghhhh... that's it..." PG marched up to Frida and Heat.   
The guy didn't stop her -- she'd done the same thing several times that day so he had already lost hope in her influence (on Frida and Heat) long ago.   
"You two!" PG yelled to the pair. "Stoppit! Just a FEW... LOUSY... PICTURES!"   
Frida and Heat stared at her blankly. PG added sweetly and coaxingly, "And later you can continue with your juvenile quarrels."   
"Why didn't I think of that?" Frida mused.   
"Okay," Heat agreed.   
Heat posed with Frida again. PG took a deep breath and walked back to her camera.   
"Okay then... say cheese!"   
"Cheeeeeeeez," Heat said through grinning teeth.   
"Heheh," said Frida when she saw PG's messed-up hair.   
"Perfect," PG sighed with relief. "Just a few more like that then I can finally go home."   
So can I, thought everyone else in the room. 

"Why were we the only ones called for the photoshoot?" Heat pondered. He and Frida were in a café where the drinks were sold at real cheap prices.   
"We're the most important characters of the Bust A Move [or Groove]," Frida said proudly, sipping her chocolate milk.   
"Well, that's true although I don't know about you being important, but what does that have to do with my question?"   
Frida sighed. "Let's not talk about this."   
"Fine."   
"I wonder..." Frida wondered. She stared out the café window. "Why was our first (and only) date such a failure?"   
Heat narrowed his eyes at the memory. "Don't you remember? It was because of-"   
"Yow!" A mixed-up waiter bumped into Frida and Heat's table. The tray he was carrying dropped to the floor, and obviously so did everything on it. These were only a couple of spoons, though, so you need not worry.   
"Sorry," muttered the waiter, staring at Frida.   
"Hiro-kun!" gasped Frida.   
"Hello," grinned Hiro sheepishly. "Am I interrupting anything?"   
"Not at all."   
"Fine." Hiro gathered everything and started walking away very slowly, moving an inch in every step. He waited for Frida and Heat to resume conversation, but unfortunately for him, they were waiting for him to finish walking away. He had moved twenty inches until he finally gave up on his plan to eavesdrop on the two and really did walk away.   
"What were we saying again?" said Heat.   
Frida sipped some more of her chocolate milk. "You were saying what exactly was the failure of our first (and only) date."   
"Ahhh." Heat nodded. "That was because of-"   
"Friiiiidaaaaaa! Your feet!" Comet appeared out of nowhere and impressively slipped right at Frida and Heat's table to land her rump on one of Frida's feet.   
"Owwww... not again," moaned Frida, pushing Comet off. "Little twerp! Get outta here!" Before Comet could object, Frida had pushed her right out of the café.   
Frida's feet reflexes had sharpened a lot since the first time Comet rollerbladed over her feet. They were only quick in avoiding rollerblade attacks, though. Comet had taken up a dozen other sports and activities that had frequently ended up with Frida making a visit to the Band-Aid store (there's one in their neighbourhood).   
Heat and Frida shared a look before they spoke.   
"Let's wait."   
"Okay."   
They waited. Nothing happened.   
"Hmmm..." Heat cleared his throat, then said, "Do you remember the reason our first (and only) date failed so badly?"   
Frida caught on. "Not really," she said. "I was just wondering, though, if it was due to-"   
A piercing sound made its way through the café. Frida and Heat recognized the sound and looked at the ceiling. A tiny spaceship materialized and it floated down onto Frida and Heat's table. Two tiny creatures stepped out of it.   
They were alien twins, little silvery things with no mouths, although I assure you, they CAN speak. In fact, they screamed at each other as soon as they got out of their spaceship.   
"Lala!" screamed Kiki. (Of course it sounded like a squeak to Frida and Heat.) "Why did you press those two buttons in the middle?! You knew they weren't necessary... now we're small and our senses won't work properly..."   
"They caught us!" Lala screamed in panic, seeing the then gigantic faces of Frida and Heat. "Oh no! Now they know we've been spying on them..."   
Frida and Heat looked at each other as Lala went on, "... We didn't even get to hear the story..."   
"We were right," Heat said to Frida. "The others are trying to discover the failure of our first (and only) date, and to avoid this the author has made them come into our sight and mess up whenever we started talking about it."   
"Yes." Frida nodded.   
To this day no one knows for sure when they discussed their idea. They're not telepathic and although this story has been summarized and petty details have been taken out, we are absolutely sure Frida and Heat did not go anywhere to privately discuss their idea in all the confusion. What do you think? Worthy of the X-files?   
"I was wondering what was going on..." sighed Lala in relief, hearing the idea. "Let's go, Kiki."   
"But..."   
"Now! I'm tired already! I need my two hours of sleep, you know!" Lala was showing a rare sight of domination of Kiki.   
"Okay... although I wonder why we could hear them so clearly when our senses aren't supposed to work properly..."   
The two aliens marched back into their spaceship and quickly left the scene.   
"Frida..."   
"Yes?"   
"Let's talk about something else."   
"Okay." 

"If she named the fanfic 'Surprise!', they must be a surprise at the end."   
"I can't think what it is, though."   
"And there wasn't really any HeatxFrida."   
"Let's ask her!" 

No! Don't! I don't want to write myself into this fanfic! Come on! Guys! Please! 

"What's the surprise?" Shorty demanded. She was perched on Hazirah's desk in her imaginary study which exists only in fanfics. (Note, this is only the second time her study has appeared in a fanfic.)   
"That's a surprise," Hazirah replied, trying to rock back and forth in her non-rockable chair.   
"There wasn't even any HeatxFrida," Kelly complained. "You said there was."   
"Well, think about it. Do you see HeatxFrida in any of my other fanfics?"   
"Other than references to Heat and Frida's first (and only) date, as well as their own denial of such a thing, no."   
"Well, this is the closest they get to HeatxFrida in any of MY fanfics. So far, anyway." Hazirah was still trying to rock back and forth in her non-rockable chair.   
"Okay," Kelly sighed. "But what's the surprise?"   
"I can't tell you."   
"Come on. Between friends?"   
"'Friends'?" Hazirah tried to seem cool as she raised her left eyebrow.   
"Well, colleagues. We're together in working on these fanfictions, aren't we?"   
"Well... SURPRISE!"   
Kelly and Shorty and Strike and Kitty-N (yes, they were in the room as well) all jumped back in surprise.   
Hazirah grinned at them all. "There."   
Kelly and Shorty, who were the ones who really wanted to see the surprise, gave each other looks of disappointment.   
"That was it."   
"How boring." 

They all stepped out of Hazirah's study without so much of a good-bye. They came face-to-face to several of angry readers.   
"Where's the surprise?"   
"There was nothing! NOTHING!"   
"And I still want to see HeatxFrida!"   
"Those minutes I spent reading Hazirah's fanfiction (while I was still logged on) cost some, you know!"   
"SURPRISE!" yelled Kelly, Shorty, Strike and Kitty-N in unison as they stepped on all the readers' feet. They made their escape as the readers jumped up and down, clutching their feet and swearing.   
"Well," said Kitty-N as they were running down a staircase, "at least our surprise was a lot more fun than Hazirah's." 

"Surprise!" grinned Frida.   
"Yeah, people!" Heat grinned too at all the readers. "And by the way, about the thing that made our first (and only) date fail so miserably was-" 

SURPRISE! 

  
THE END  
************** 

  
[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Man... that got really annoying, didn't it? Well, please send any criticism to my e-inbox. The e-mail address is below. Except for flames. I think Heat would be happier than I to receive them, so send them his way!] 

TITLE: Surprise!  
FOUND AT: [http://www.angelfire.com/ego/saya238/argue/surprise.txt][1]  
AUTHOR: Hazirah M  
E-MAIL: [hazirah@hotmail.com][2]

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/ego/saya238/argue/surprise.txt
   [2]: mailto:hazirah@hotmail.com



End file.
